Blinding Light
by NickeltheRed
Summary: Aro actually tries to see what is inside Jacob's mind after so many years spent with Nessie...but when he does, something unexpected happens, and Jacob's mind is blocked. Aro will never make that same mistake twice.


**All rights go to Meyer.**

**No flames. Positive comments or constructive criticism only please. Thank you!**

**Otherwise, enjoy~ **

* * *

The entire Cullen Clan—Jacob Black included—line up across the clearing, waiting for the Volturi staff to arrive. In a way, it almost feels poetic, because they have done something very similar to this roughly a decade ago. Only now, it's midsummer and they're standing firmly upon a sea of grass instead of a giant ice patch.

Their private notice sent from Volterra came a week beforehand, so at the very least, there isn't going to be any real surprises this time around. Hopefully.

And yet, the anticipation is spiking through the air, and the younger Cullens are understandably losing patience with the Volturi altogether. "Regulations, _regulations_...that's always their excuse," Emmett growled under his breath. "I'm sick of 'em peeping in on us whenever they feel like it. Regulations, my ass."

"Shh," Rosalie warns him, taking him by the hand and squeezing it for comfort. "This won't take too long."

"They do this to _everyone_, Emmett," Esme reminds him gently. "It's not supposed to be so personal. It's no different than when humans are required to get medical checkups."

"She's right." Carlisle adds on last, reassuring the rest of the family, "They might only want to see how Renesmee has grown and improved."

Nessie makes a cynical face. "...Should I tell them that I finally got my driver's license last month?"

Bella and Alice snicker at her comment.

Jacob, who's side-linked with his imprintee, is the next one to start asking questions, "So...refresh my memory again, these Vulture-whatever guys are like the policemen in your world? The ol' Judge, Jury, and Blood-shedders?"

Edward scoffs. "They're actually more like...our equivalent to royalty. But yes, I guess either way, they are the ones who are real sticklers for upholding laws and traditions."

"So in this case, it might be smarter to just play along, Jake," Bella replies, using a particular tone with him. "_Best_ behavior."

"Please," he throws back at her. "I've got plenty of charm to spare, Bells."

Rosalie rolls her eyes then. "What _are_ you going do, pup? Show off some cute doggie tricks for them?"

Spinning in her direction, there's a witty grin spreading across Jacob's features, "Hey, you know what? I—"

"Quiet," Esme orders them. "They're here."

The group stills and refocuses on the opposite side of the clearing.

A regal flurry of crimson robes decorated with silver buckles comes floating towards them, stopping barely a few feet away. Aro's in the lead, with Caius and Marcus flanking him— Felix, Santiago, Demetri, then Jane and her brother Alec gather up behind them.

"Hello, my dear friends."

Carlisle is still calm and courteous as ever while returning the greeting. "Welcome back, Aro. I hope your journey was a safe one?"

The head of the Elders smiles wider and waves a causal hand before them. "Yes, yes, of course. We were all very excited to see how well off your family is these days." His half-wild eyes skim their collection of forced-passive expressions until he recognizes Nessie. He gasps loudly in amusement. "And, oh, who do we have here with us today? This pretty maiden before me can't possibly be little Renesmee Cullen. Look how much you've grown!"

Nessie, in reply, just does her very best to imitate her grandfather's manner at this point. "Hello, Aro."

Jacob, however, was the only one who feels her muscles clench up momentarily in discomfort. He can't blame her. This Aro...seems to fall off his rocker just a little bit more each time he shows up.

As Aro extends his hand out to her, as if he's done it a thousand times before, he then beckons her warmly, "Come here, child."

Glancing towards her parents, who both end up nodding in consent, Nessie swallows and steps forward. Jacob apparently decides she isn't going in this alone, so wordlessly, he follows suit, and holds Nessie's other hand once they're in Aro's reach.

Their interaction seems harmless enough as Aro and Nessie switch on their gifts at the same time, exchanging a simple series of thoughts and emotions.

It's really what happens _after_ that, which puts the whole meeting to a quicker close...

Aro sees how much the Native boy means to Nessie and because the love blooming between them is so pure and deep, he's left swimming in his own curiosity. He actually builds up the nerve to inquire Jacob for his hand as well.

Bella and Edward share questioning looks with Alice and Jasper, all wondering if it will even work on Jacob. Caius and Marcus do the same, though surprisingly, no one speaks against it.

Jacob meanwhile stares at Aro, unsure what to make of the current situation. But slowly, for the sake of keeping some form of peace or civility, he wets his lips and lifts his own free hand to lay it upon Aro's after he drops Nessie's. He watches those white cold fingers curl around his eagerly and immediately feels their temperatures clashing.

Aro's closes his eyes again to concentrate. And while his conscience stretches outward to dive further and further into the Native's mind, something very extraordinary happens. Something very unexpected. One moment all he sees is trees, no memories whatsoever, just a common woodsy landscape—the next moment, there's a flicker of white, a blinding light, and a roaring sound like thunder, and suddenly there's a face of bronzed fur, piercing gold eyes, and lots of teeth, snarling—_leaping_ straight at him—breaking, _tearing_ the mental connection apart completely.

In fact, the impact is so startling, it causes Aro to stumble back...Jacob, too.

Like them, Nessie is caught off guard. "Jacob!" she cries out with great concern. "What was that? Are you okay?"

Bella also flashes towards them. "What happened?"

Silently, Jane paces forward herself with her blonde hair gleaming under the sunlight as she finally moves from her first position to defend Aro. Alec however, shakes his head and holds her back by her wrist. Looking back at him, she obliges, and stays put, waiting for the Elders to figure it out for themselves.

Besides, both Aro and Jacob have already straightened out and have regained their footing. Nevertheless, Jacob has a real pulse and he is panting rather heavily. Everyone nearby can hear his heart racing within his chest. "Ah, he...got too close to the wolf. It didn't like that."

And it is all Emmett can do to control himself and not burst out laughing from the stunned look plastered on Aro's face just then.

"...Wolves," he settles on saying instead, smiling as politely as he's able do to so, "They are quite territorial creatures, aren't they?"


End file.
